


Zeroes

by lucyfairyglitter



Series: NaLu Oneshots [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyfairyglitter/pseuds/lucyfairyglitter
Summary: Everyone is so obsessed with numbers. Especially the ones on their wrists.In a world where everyone knows the exact time they'll meet their soulmate, two highschoolers discover to trust the plans of the universe.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Zeroes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! sorry this one shot is kind of short, i just really like this idea and i love soulmate aus! so enjoy :)

“The universe works in mysterious ways.”

Lucy’s mother’s voice echoed through her ears. Her soft, gentle fingertips brushed over Lucy’s small wrist. Lucy lifted her wrist up to eye level, examining the numbers inked onto it with her large, curious eyes. 

“Fifteen, seven, five, three, thirty...” she sputtered out with a slight lisp. Her head tilted to the side slightly, making her small pig tails bounce. She moved her chubby fingers and grasped her mother’s pale wrist, lifting it up beside hers. “Zero, zero, zero, zero-”

“It’s a timer,” her mother gently interrupted her daughter’s blubbering. She moved her finger across her daughter’s wrist. “Years, months, days, minutes, seconds.” Her soothing voice made Lucy giggle and grip her mother’s hand tighter, earning a laugh.

“Why is yours zero?” Lucy asked, bobbing her head up and down in anticipation. Her mother watched her fondly as she did, her eyes softening and her chest warming.

“I already met my soulmate.” she replied, her gaze turning to the soft carpet beneath them. Lucy’s chubby fingers grasped hers, causing her mother to look into her daughter’s bright inquisitive eyes.

“Is it Daddy?”

“Yes,” she replied lovingly. “It is Daddy. And one day, in fifteen years, seven months, five days,” she turned to look at Lucy’s wrist before continuing, “one minute, and twenty seconds, you’ll meet your soulmate.”

Lucy’s smile grew and she giggled brightly. Her mother scooped her up in her arms and held her close to her chest, cooing at her baby. “But for now, you’re my little one. And forever you shall be.”

The little girl rested her head on her mother’s shoulder, surrounding herself in her sweet, comforting scent and presence. 

-

“Happy birthday!”

Lucy laughed as a sprinkled cupcake with a single candle slided in front of her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

“Make a wish!” a sweet voice rang out beside her. Lucy racked her mind for anything that would be worth wishing for. When she drew a blank, she simply opened her eyes and blew out the flaming candle before her. Her lunch table erupted with claps and woops from her friends.

Lucy looked to her side to see one of her bestfriends, Mira, holding her phone and recording. “Say hi, Lucy! You’re the birthday girl!” Lucy groaned and flicked her hand in front of the camera, blocking the view. “Aww, why’s Lushee being camera shy,” Mira cooed.

“It’s nothing worth recording, that’s all.” Lucy shrugged. “Just me blowing out a candle. And you idiots cheering like you won the lottery. Seriously, you’re embarrassing yourself. The whole lunchroom can hear you.” Her best friend, Levy, laughed from across the table at her sarcasm.

“No need to be salty, Lu! Today’s a great day for more reasons than one!” 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Lucy quipped. She already knew what was coming, though. Plastered on her wrist for everyone to see was her timer, set to go off today in about three hours. Whenever she looked at her wrist, she felt anxiety bubbling inside of her, but there was no way in hell she would admit that to her friends. Yes, the timer is set for when you’re supposed to meet your soulmate. Key word: supposed. But where was the logical explanation behind all this? Was Lucy supposed to trust some random number displayed on her arm?

“Soulmate day!” Cana, the brunette sitting beside Levy, cheered. “Lucy’s meeting her soulmate today! Lucy’s meeting her-”

“Shut up.” 

“Nope! Lucy’s meeting-” Lucy flung a spoonful of cafeteria peas at Cana’s mouth, making one of the slimy green balls roll onto her tongue. She gagged and spit it out onto the floor.

“I refuse to believe that the universe has already picked a soulmate for me. This is all so stupid.” Lucy groaned at her friends’ actions. Announcing this type of stuff in the cafeteria would only give way to teasing.

“The science side in me wants to agree with you,” Levy sighed, lifting up a hand, “but the hopeless romantic in me just can’t wait to see what happens! Oooh, I just have to be there when you meet them!” The blue haired girl squealed, earning a few concerned glances from nearby students.

“No. No one will be there. Y’know what? I’m sure I’ll be the only one there. I’ll bet you that no one’s gonna show up when this stupid thing hits zero.” Lucy grasped her own wrist and held it up for her friends to see. “And I'll’ be left alone with the sweet taste of victory on my tongue!”

“How poetic,” Mira muttered. 

“You’re a buzzkill, Lucy.” Cana sighed and mixed her cafeteria food with her fork.

Levy just sighed and continued to daze off into whatever fantasy world she was losing herself in. Lucy looked down, feeling a pang of regret for killing the mood. But in her head, she couldn’t help but doubt whatever plan the universe had for her. What made things worse was that most people were set to meet their soulmate at a convenient time, like after they graduate college or once they’re old enough to buy a house. Not Lucy. She was set to meet her soulmate when she turned seventeen. Would she have to plan her whole life around this person?

‘This is exactly why this soulmate stuff is bullshit,’ She thought in an irritated manner as she lifted her cupcake to take a bite out of it. It’s overly sweet taste calmed her nerves.

The bell cut off her thoughts with it’s constant ringing noise. Her friends jumped from their table and nearly bolted for the door, eager to make it out before the swarm of sweaty highschool kids did. Levy was the last one, waiting for Lucy as she zipped her backpack and swung it over her shoulders.

“Lucy,” she muttered. “I know you hate this whole ‘soulmate thing’, but just…” she placed a delicate hand on Lucy’s shoulder. No more words came out of Levy’s mouth. Lucy stood as clumps of highschoolers ran past her, bumping into each other and screaming. 

“I know, Levy,” Lucy sighed. “I’ll do it for you. I’ll be positive.”

“Thank you.” Levy smiled sadly. The two headed out the lunchroom door before parting ways and walking to their respective classrooms. Levy watched Lucy open the door and walk in emotionlessly. She looked down before opening her own classroom door.

-

“Well, this is it!” The blonde was surrounded by her three best friends. They stood outside the school in the courtyard surrounded by blossoming trees and rushing students. “Now’s the time! Only thirty minutes until you meet your soulmate!” Mira cheered, holding Lucy’s wrist tightly. Her sweet, bubblegum scent calmed Lucy’s nervous heart. Yes, she didn’t believe in this soulmate bullshit but she was still anxious for what was to come.

“Yeah,” Lucy smiled slightly.

“Looks like someone’s got a more upbeat attitude!” Cana grinned and nudged her friend’s shoulder.

“I said, ‘yeah.’”

“Well, you said it in a happy way.”

“Sure.” 

“Listen, Lucy! No matter what happens, just know that we will always love you and support you!”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I think she’s referring to if your soulmate isn’t a guy.”

Lucy snorted while Levy slapped Cana on the shoulder, “That’s not what I meant!” The blonde watched her friends lovingly. Would this whole soulmate thing really change their dynamic? She hoped not.

“What she means is…” Mira wrapped her thin arm around Lucy’s shoulders and squeezed them against her. “We love you no matter what. This soulmate thing won’t change anything!” Cana and Levy nodded in agreement, coming around Lucy to wrap her in a warm group hug.

“Aww, thanks guys,” Lucy laughed as she felt all the loving arms of her friends wrapped around her, their differing perfume scents lingering as they pulled away. A few more minutes of bubbly chatter and predictions about her soulmate passed by before Lucy gazed down at her wrist and her eyes widened. “Twenty minutes!”

“You should go,” Levy nudged her shoulder. Cana and Mira agreed enthusiastically.

“Go where?” 

“Somewhere private so you’ll know it’s them!”

“Okay,” Lucy agreed softly. She pondered for a moment. She seemed to be drawing a blank a lot today. Oh well. “Thanks, guys. I’ll see you later.”

The group of three waved and called out embarrassing phrases as they faded into the distance. Lucy laughed as she heard Cana yell, “Let me know if your soulmate’s hot!”

She turned and walked back towards the school with no idea of where to go next. Maybe the library, she had thought, but there were too many students there. The roof? No, there’s students there, too. Lucy’s shoes clacked against the marble floors of the building as she trekked down the halls, her mind in jumbles. Her soulmate. Her soulmate was coming. Well, allegedly coming. She stopped near the wooden door of a classroom and peered through the small window. Inside, she saw the sun filtering through the large windows and empty desks lined up in rows. Lucy looked to both sides before slowly pushing the door open and entering.

This classroom was quiet. It had a nice view outside. She could see all the students running to catch their busses, students sitting on park benches, and even two kids on the playground tossing a ball to each other. It was simple and peaceful.

She hoisted herself up onto a desk and sat, swinging her legs back and forth, continuing to gaze out the large windows. She lifted her wrist up to see the numbers. Five minutes.

Lucy had never prayed before. But dear lord, she wanted everything to work out. If whoever this person is turns out to be her soulmate, let it work. Let her be happy. She could’ve never imagine this much stress be put on her just because of some stupid numbers.

And dear universe, let me be happy. 

There, that’s her birthday wish. To be happy.

The minutes were wearing down. This is it.

And then,

Zero.

-

Natsu bolted down the hallway, panting fiercely as he was being chased by his raven haired best friend.

“GOD, NATSU, YOU IDIOT, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Natsu laughed and his grip tightened on his friend’s phone. Doing these kinds of things to him became second nature. Whenever he was around Gray, one thing from his backpack would suddenly go missing.

“GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE FLAME BRAIN!”

A snicker flew from Natsu’s lips. It was fun to piss people off. He stopped to lean on a wall and held Gray’s phone up to his face. “Hmm, looks like you left it unlocked, ice princess! Let’s see what kind of pictures you have on here…” 

Gray’s pace sped up quickly as he raced towards the pink haired idiot. “YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GIVE IT TO ME!”

Natsu grinned and waved it in the air. “Come and get ittt!” 

Gray was hot on his trail. Jesus, that guy can really run. Now Natsu’s mind ran wild with the kinds of pictures he had on his phone that Gray wanted so desperately to protect. He quickly reared the corner and heard his angry friends rapid footsteps coming closer.

‘Shit,’ Natsu thought, looking frantically for a safe haven from his friend’s wrath. His eyes landed on a door that was left slightly ajar and ran for it, grabbing it’s handle and slamming it closed as fast as he could. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Whew. Thank god…” he trailed off before looking up. There, sitting on a desk a few feet away, was a girl with blonde hair and wide eyes. She stared at him in disbelief, her wrist held up to her chin.

“Uhh…” Natsu looked down at his own wrist. Zero’s across the board.

“Oh my god,” he said.

“NATSU!” a voice boomed behind him. The door flew open and Natsu’s arm was grabbed by the hand of a pissed off Gray. Natsu, in a daze from the shock he felt, followed along as Gray pulled him out of the classroom. “IDIOT. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING. STEALING MY BOOKS IS BAD ENOUGH BUT MY PHONE?! THAT’S A BREACH OF MY PRIVACY-”

“That girl is my soulmate,” Natsu whispered, his eyes wide and his face flushed.

“What?”

“My soulmate. My wrist. Zeros. Oh-oh my god-”

“The hell..?” Gray reached for Natsu’s tan wrist only to see that he was, in fact, correct. Straight zeros. Whoever he met a minute ago was his soulmate.

“THEN GO GET HER YOU LITTLE BITCH.”

Natsu reached for the door handle and pulled it open, leaving Gray behind as he stood outside the classroom door. He smirked, thinking back to Natsu’s stunned expression, something he had never seen before on that idiot’s face.

‘Wait, ‘ Gray thought, ‘He still has my phone.’

As the door closed behind him, Natsu’s eyes met that of the girl who sat on the desk earlier. She was smiling warmly now, although he could see in her eyes that she was still shocked. She got off from the desk and walked closer to him. 

“I didn’t expect anyone to come,” she spoke, a quiver in her voice. “I always thought this soulmate thing was kinda…” she trailed, but her gaze was solid and unbreaking. 

“Yeah, me too,” Natsu laughed and rubbed behind his neck. “I never really payed attention to the numbers on my wrist.”

“So,” he continued when she stayed silent. “My name is Natsu. It’s nice to meet you, soulmate.”

“I’m Lucy,” she smiled warmly, making Natsu’s heart flutter at the slightest. “It’s nice to meet you.”


End file.
